Zack Quinn
|homeworld = Earth |affiliation = CR Bugsters (formerly) |gender = Male |season = Masked Rider Valiant |firstepisode = Spirit to Remember |lastepisode = Xmas Forever |numberofepisodes = 1 (Ghost) 40 (Valiant) 5 (specials) |casts = Robbie Kay |motif = |type =Anti-Hero/Hero Villain (formerly) |label = Masked Rider Valiant Masked Rider Chronos |label2 = Masked Rider Valiant Masked Rider Chronos |complex2 = Gamer Driver = Masked Rider Valiant |-| Buggle Driver = Masked Rider Chronos }} Damien Quinn is Masked Rider Valiant, who is a high school student and is one of the main characters in Masked Rider Valiant. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Damien has a formidable mind. He has shown an ability to quickly adjust to new situations and predict the actions of other riders almost perfectly. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Damien has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, being able to easily take on Bugster viruses as a civilian. *'Skilled Gamer:' Damien is a masterful gamer, particularly in terms of RPG gaming. He has extensive knowledge of games in other genres, including Wild Shooter and Roaring Bike and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration, as shown when he effectively, in separate occasions, outmaneuvered both Genesis and Shooter who are both at their Level 3 forms while Damien is only on Level 2. Furthermore, his gaming skills are frightening, as evidenced despite being only at Level 3 he managed to overpower a Bugster who is a Level 30, stating that one of gaming's thrills is figuring out how to defeat stronger opponents. *'Original Bugster Virus:' Being a Patient Zero, Damien was host to the virus for a prolonged period of time. This allowed the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA granting him Rider and possibly even Bugster-like powers and abilities that, by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. ::*'Natural Game Disease Immunity:' Unlike the other Riders, Damien can utilize the Gamer Driver and Rider Gamers without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as he was unaffected when using the Knight Fantasy Gamer for the first time. :*'Cartridge Creation:' As Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus, the progenitor of all the Rider Cartridges and Bugsters, he can use the Bugster Virus in him in conjunction with certain blank Cartridges to create new, stronger forms for himself. This causes the Bugster Virus in him to evolve and become even stronger, which made Damien as Classic become stronger in return. Damien demonstrated this ability twice so far in the series with the creation of Knight Fantasy and Knight Legacy. He can also modify Cartridges to a degree. :*'Increased Physical Strength:' In at least one occasion, the spontaneous activation of Damien's Bugster infection allows him to exert great physical strength without transforming. :*'Bugster Ability Restriction:' One of the functions of Level 0 Cartridges. Damien can seal certain abilities of Bugsters who are in his game area, such as host possession. ::*'Level Regression:' Thanks to Level 0's power being over nothingness, by touching a Bugster, he can degrade their Levels to reduce their powers. ::*'Virus Neutralization:' Thanks to Level 0's power being over nothingness, by touching any Cartridge equipments with a Bugster virus, Damien can neutralize the virus. :*'Teleportation:' Damien has shown the ability to teleport himself. :*'Self-Digitization:' Damien is able to traverse between the real world and the digital world. :*'Data Mimicry:' Damien can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. Weaknesses *'Level 0:' As stated by it's name, Level 0 is the weakest level among all the levels, making him extremely vulnerable to any type of attacks, even the orthodox attacks can deal great damage on him. This disadvantage can be covered by utilizing advanced-level Cartridges, as well as his Respawning ability. Levels Quest Gamer Level 1 is Valiant's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Knight Quest Cartridge into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is capable of attacking the Bugster Union by covering his body with flame and dashing the enemies. It's still unknown whether the attack has a drawback or not. Appearances: Valiant Episodes 2-7, 9, 10, 11-16, Saving Christmas, Riders Stand Together - Level 2= Quest Gamer Level 2 Quest Gamer Level 2 is Valiant's primary knight form, activated by inserting the Knight Quest Cartridge and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on medieval RPG games. Compared to Classic and Genesis' Level 2 forms, Valiant's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to them. The Reversal Shield in Quest Gamer Level 1 becomes a gauntlet-like shield. Valiant's fighting style is primarily melee attacks, relying on short-range combat. This form has three finishers: *Cartridge Slot Holder finisher: **'Knight Critical Strike': Valiant performs a series of kicks at the enemy. **'Roaring Critical Strike': Valiant rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. *Power Sword finisher: **'Knight Critical Finish' ***'Fire:' Valiant delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. ***'Ice:' Valiant freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. **'Roaring Critical Finish ***'Fire:' Valiant delivers a powerful fiery spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. ***'Ice''' **'Beat Box Critical Finish' ***'Fire:' Valiant delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice' **'Knight Legacy Critical Finish:' ***'Fire:' Valiant charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Ice:' Valiant surrounds himself with icy energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a blue energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. Appearances: Spirit to Remember, Valiant Episodes 1-5, Ghost Episode 40, Valiant 6-17, 19, Saving Christmas, Valiant Episodes 23-39, Riders Stand Together, Xmas Forever - Level 3= Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 is Valiant's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Beat Box Cartridge along with the Knight Quest Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Beat Gamer fuses with Valiant, becoming part of his armor. All of Valiant's stats are upgraded. In this form, his chest is covered with the Guard and Raid Effectors, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of Upper Tune Shoulders, which also have vibration strengthening devices built-in to increase his attack. The main tool of Valiant in this form is the Beat Turntable attached on his right arm, which plays music when scratched. As long as Valiant continues to attack according to the rhythm, his power will gradually increase, up to 4 times higher than normal if the full combo is achieved. He is also equipped with the Watts Up Sounder on his left shoulder. It can be used either as a normal speaker, or an energy musical note generator. This form has two finishers: *Cartridge Slot Holder finisher: **'Beat Critical Strike': Valiant scratches the Beat Turntable and delivers a musical energy blast from the Watts Up Sounder. *Power Sword finisher: **'Beat Critical Finish' ***'Fire:' Valiant delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice' Appearances: Valiant Episode 5, Ghost Episode 40, Valiant Episodes 6-8, 11, 19, 35, Riders Stand Together - Extreme Sports= Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 is Valiant's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Extreme Sports Cartridge into the Gamer Driver along with the Knight Quest Cartridge and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Valiant, becoming part of his armor. Both Valiant and Genesis shares the same stats in this form. This form's finisher is the Enthusiastic Critical Strike. This form was originally used by Masked Rider Genesis, but Damien gains the Cartridge for this form after a gambit to make the Toxic Zombie Cartridge is made by Genesis. Appearances: Valiant Episodes 12, 15, 18 }} - Level 4= Burger Quest Gamer Level 4 is Valiant's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Burger Maker Cartridge along with the Knight Quest Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Burger Gamer fuses with Valiant, becoming part of his armor. This form grants Valiant a massive boost in his speed and kicking power, in form of a pair of roller blade installed on his feet. Valiant also can perform energy shooting attacks with two arm cannons that resembles a Ketchup and Mustard bottle. This form's finisher is the Burger Critical Strike: Valiant creates an energy plate as he skates along and combines the ingredients of a hamburger using the arm cannons, and once the ingredients are complete, he delivers the hamburger to its client (in this case, Burgermon) with the energy plate becoming an actual plate. This form is exclusive to Valiant Episode 16. }} - Level 5= Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) is Valiant's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Dragon Hunter Cartridge along with the Knight Quest Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four Riders (Classic, Valiant, Shooter and Racer) use the virtual Cartridges created from the original Dragon Hunter Cartridge. In this form, Valiant is equipped with the Shoulder Dragon Armor, Leg Dragon Armor and Dragon Blade on Valiant's right shoulder, arm and leg. In this form, due to the co-op nature of Dragon Hunter, the stats of all four Riders are equal. This form's finisher is the Dragon Hunter Critical Strike: Valiant along with the other Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Valiant's case, he creates energy slashes with the Dragon Blade which fly towards the enemy), effectively destroying the said enemy. Appearances: Valiant Episodes 5-8, 11, 19, 35 - Full Dragon= Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) is Valiant's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Dragon Hunter Cartridge along with the Knight Quest Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Valiant is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Dragon Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Valiant cover his blind spot and control the Whip Dragon Tail. *'Dragon Blade:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Dragon Mail:' It covers and protects Valiant's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Dragon Armor:' It protects Valiant's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Dragon Guard:' It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Dragon Armor:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Valiant's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Whip Dragon Tail:' A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the Dragon Hunter Critical Strike: Valiant combines three energy attacks into one. When used with the Muscular Energy Item, the finisher becomes stronger. *A variation of this attack involves Valiant sending the enemy into the sky before flying after it. He'll then shoot it with the Dragon Gun before delivering a kick to it. Due to the heavy toll Level 50 takes on his body, this is the most stable form that Valiant defaults to when fighting high level Bugsters. Despite the apparent disadvantage in power level, Valiant is able to fight on par with powerful Bugsters, making up for it through his high combat skill as well as the usage of Energy Items to his advantage. Appearances: Valiant Episodes 9, 12, 15, 18 }} }} }} }} - Super= Fantasy Gamer Level 50 is Valiant's super form, accessed by using the Knight Fantasy side of the Cartridge Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Fantasy Gamer fuses with Valiant, becoming part of his armor. He also gains telekinetic abilities, as well as levitation, enhanced sensitivity and reflexes. His cape can be used in a manner similar to Masked Rider Knight's Guard Vent, shielding himself from attacks. He can also slash enemies with his cape and open portals to send rocket-like Bugsters flying at the enemy. As shown in Episode 20, he is also able to cancel the effects of the Energy Items. In addition, he can create magical projections of his weapon and send them flying at the enemy. This form has various finishers: *Power Sword finisher: **'Knight Critical Finish:' This finisher has three variations: ***'Rider Kick:' Valiant surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a powerful kick at them. ***'Rider Slash:' ****Valiant delivers a purple energy X cross slash with the Power Sword. ****Valiant expands the tornado to surround his enemy and delivers a straight slash with the Power Sword. **'Knight Fantasy Critical Finish:' ***'Fire:' Valiant attack the enemy with his Power Sword creating a fiery energy cross slash at the enemy. ***'Ice:' Valiant attack the enemy with his Power Sword creating a icy energy cross slash at the enemy. **'Knight Legacy Critical Finish:' ***'Fire:' Valiant charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Ice:' Valiant surrounds himself with icy energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a blue energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. **'Cartridge combinations' ***'Knight Quest' ****'Beat Quest Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ****'Sports Quest Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ****'Hunter Quest Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ****'Burger Quest Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ***'Ultimate Action' ****'Beat Action Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ****'Hunter Action Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ***'Wild Shooter' ****'Quest Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ****'Hunter Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ***'Roaring Bike' ****'Quest Bike Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' ****'Hunter Bike Critical Finish' *****'Fire' *****'Ice' At first, the Fantasy Gamer tries to take control of him, sending an army of Bugster Viruses to fight against Classic, but he quickly managed to overcome the Gamer's dark power by force of will, and turn the Bugster Viruses against Genesis. Despite its power, this form causes immense strain to Damien's body due to his highest level being Level 5, and currently, this side effect is still active, despite the fact that as of Episode 22, Damien has already experienced the form's power three times. Although, Damien seems to have finally pushed past the strain as of episode 34. Appearances: Valiant Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-24, 29, 35, Riders Stand Together }} - Knight Legacy= Legacy Gamer Level 100 is Valiant's final form, accessed by inserting the Knight Legacy Cartridge in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Legacy Gamer fuses with Valiant, becoming part of his armor. This form was originally used by Azazel in the Game World. The second Knight Legacy Cartridge was created by Danny using the data of Knight Fantasy, and he then gave it to Damien. In this form, Valiant's armor and helmet are reinforced with: *'Resolution Wing': Valiant's wing crests. Whenever an ally attacks, Valiant's attack power increases by 2%. If an ally falls in combat, Hero's finishing moves double in power. *'Signal Orb': Valiant's search device. It has the ability to identify and track any movement as well as set tracking markers. *'Grand Legacy Cuirass': Valiant's chestplate. It releases all limits on battle functions and brings out the full power of the demon king. *'Sanctuary Mantle': Valiant's cape that grants him the ability to recover from damage over time. In addition, he can restore an ally's Rider Gauge via healing magic. *'Master Brave Shoulder': Valiant's shoulder armor. With it, the power of the Power Sword can increase by 10 times. He can also become a strong defensive barrier that can withstand any attack for a certain amount of time. This form has two finishers: *Cartridge Slot Holder finisher: **'Knight Critical Strike': Valiant charges his leg with blue energy and floats in the air, before performing a powerful kick at the enemy covered with blue, white and gold energy and spreading out a pair of white angel wings on his back. This attack is strong enough to break the shield granted by Metalize Energy Items. *Power Sword finisher: **'Knight Critical Finish' ***'Fire:' Valiant delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy that turns into a fire ball. ***'Ice:' Valiant shoots ice bullets at the enemy, freezing them on contact. Afterwards, the ice breaks and hurts the enemy. Appearances: Valiant Episodes 23-26, 28-39 - Hyper Invincible= Hyper Invincible Invincible Gamer is Valiant's true final form, activated by inserting the Knight Legacy Cartridge into the Gamer Driver, pulling the lever, and attaching the Hyper Invincible Cartridge. In this form, Valiant's stats rise to a tremendous degree, surpassing every Valiant Rider in the series, with his maximum running speed now being more than twice the speed of sound. For his weapon in combat, he mainly wields the Power Sword from Knight Fantasy. As stated by Valiant himself, unlike the Invincible Mode for other Riders, which could only give them invincibility for 10 seconds at maximum, his invincibility in this form is infinite, allowing him to deliver powerful attacks to his enemies for any time he wishes. Also, by pressing the top button on the Hyper Invincible Cartridge, Valiant gains super speed. This form's finisher is the Hyper Critical Sparking: Unlike any other Cartridge, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Cartridge to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body Energy Item. During this finisher, Valiant can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. This finisher has two variations: *Rider Kick: Valiant performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with golden energy. *Rider Slash: Valiant performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with golden energy with the Power Sword. Appearances: Valiant Episodes 32-39 }} - }} - Special= Pac Quest Gamer is Valiant's special form themed after Pac-Man, accessed by inserting the Pac Adventure Cartridge into the Gamer Driver along with the Knight Quest Cartridge and pulling the lever. In this form, the Pac Gamer fuses with Valiant, becoming part of his armor. This form's finisher is the Pac Critical Strike: Valiant leaps at the enemy and generates a giant energy Pac-Man which bites down on the target and causes an explosion. This form is exclusive to Pac-Man Adventure. - Proto Heat Bike= Bike Quest Gamer Level 0 is Valiant's special form, activated by inserting the Proto Heat Bike Cartridge and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Bike Gamer fuses with Hero, becoming part of his armor. Roaring Critical Strike: Valiant throws the Front and Rear Armed Units at the enemy and does a flying kick in a manner similar to a pincer attack. This form was exclusive to Valiant Episode 32. }} - Knight Creator VR= VR Creator Gamer is an upgrade form for Valiant. The form allows Valiant to create weapons to attack enemies, such as swords and missiles, using the power of virtual reality. This form is exclusive to Xmas Forever. }} }} }} - Chronos= Chronicle Gamer Chronicle Gamer is the default form of Masked Rider Chronos, activated by pressing the Buggle Driver's A Button, inserting the Master Masked Rider Chronicle Cartridge into the Buggle Driver, and pressing the small red button next to the Cartridge slot. In this form, Chronos outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power and speed. Chronos' true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Chronos to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. Like other users of the Power Bugvisor, Chronos uses the Power Bugvisor as his default weapon. After recycling all the Energy Items into his holder case, he gains a big advantage by only letting himself use them, making him an even bigger threat. However, the Energy Items were later reclaimed by Classic and used against Chronos. Currently, his Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver finisher: **'Critical Gamer': Chronos strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Chronos' feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. *Power Bugvisor finishers: **'Critical Sacrifice': Using Chainsaw Mode, Chronos can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. **'Critical Judgment': Using Beamgun Mode, Chronos casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. This form is exclusive to Valiant Episode 40. }} Equipment Devices *Valiant :*Gamer Driver - Transformation device. :*Rider Cartridge - Transformation trinkets. ::*Cartridge Gear Dual β - Level 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Shooter before the creation of the second. :*Cartridge Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gamers. :*Beat Gamer - Valiant's Level 3 support robot. :*Burger Gamer - Valiant's Level 4 support robot. :*Hunter Gamer - Valiant's Level 5 support robot. :*Fantasy Gamer - Valiant's Level 50 support robot. :*Pac Gamer - Valiant's Pac Adventure support robot. :*Legacy Gamer - Valiant's Level 100 support robot. *Chronos :*Bugster Buckle ::*Buggle Driver - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Power Bugvisor. :*Unnamed Holder Case - Used to recycle all the Energy Items and only letting himself use them. Weapons *Valiant :*Power Sword - Valiant's primary blade weapon. :*Reversal Shield - Personal shield. :*Beat Turntable and Watts Up Sounder - Beat Quest Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. :*Dragon Blade - Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Dragon Blade's personal weapon. :*Dragon Fang and Dragon Gun - Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. :*Front/Rear Armed Unit - Bike Gamer Level 1's personal weapon; temporarily used by Bike Quest Level 0 via the Proto Roaring Bike Cartridge. *Chronos :*Power Bugvisor - Transformation device and primary weapon. Vehicles *Masked Rider Laser Bike Gamer Level 2/Bike Gamer - Laser's Rider Machine Mode that Valiant can use to ride. Until his death, shortly after a dying Laser gave Valiant his Gamer Driver and Roaring Bike Cartridge for Valiant's use as his personal Rider Machine. *Sports Gamer - Secondary Level 3 support robot/Rider Machine summoned by the Extreme Sports Cartridge. Formerly belonged to Masker Rider Genesis. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Bugsters Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased Category:Revived Riders